Every day, people send and receive millions of email (also written as “e-mail”) messages over computer networks for business and leisure. Email, being convenient, easy to use and close to instantaneous in many cases, has become an extremely popular communication channel for people to exchange information.
Traditionally, email messages arriving at a user's email account are displayed by a dedicated email client or in web browser window individually, in a chronological order, e.g., the most recent message appears at top of the browser window while the oldest one appears at the bottom of the browser window. However, it is common that multiple messages sent by two or more people at different times may cover a same topic. Viewing the messages together would assist the user in understanding the individual messages in the proper context.
It would be highly desirable to have a system and method of organizing and displaying a plurality of messages, including messages received by and messages sent by a user, according to their respective topics. It would also be highly desirable that all the messages relating to a same topic, and that form part of same conversation, be presented intuitively so that the user is able to identify a particular message submitted by a specific sender efficiently, and so that the user can see the messages in the conversation in their context with respect to other messages in the conversation.